


Unos años

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No supo precisar cuándo, pero quizás ver a la alegre y despreocupada Matsumoto tan decaída, había sido el detonante. Había nacido en él, muy de repente, la necesidad de consolarla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unos años

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : ¿Se imaginan si Bleach fuese mío? Qué horror. Todo de Tite Kubo.

Desde que habían vuelto de la guerra en la falsa Karakura, Matsumoto se encontraba distante; ausente, incluso estando presente. Él comprendía los motivos, la había escuchado llorar, y suponía que lo hacía aun cuando las lágrimas no eran visibles. No supo precisar cuándo, pero quizás ver a la alegre y despreocupada Matsumoto tan decaída, había sido el detonante.

Había nacido en él, muy de repente, la necesidad de consolarla. Se sorprendía de extrañar a la antigua Matsumoto, a esa tan cargosa, tan holgazana, pero tan _ella_.

Quería, _necesitaba_ , borrar esa tristeza en ella, pero ¿cómo? Todas las ideas desembocaban en una, que no sólo le abochornaba por alocada, le venía a demostrar el significado de esa palabra que en su momento había despreciado: deseo.

Las fantasías nacieron, poco a poco, casi con pena de existir. En la oscuridad de su habitación, mirando el monótono techo, tratando de retener en su mente la imagen de su teniente. No la última reminiscencia del día, sino la sonriente que él en un pasado conocía.

Cada mañana, al despertar, la miraba con curiosidad, tratando de ver si la antigua Matsumoto había vuelto o seguía siendo esa triste sombra del pasado. Y la valentía con la cual el capitán contaba, huía cuando Matsumoto reparaba en él y en su insistencia visual:

—Lo siento, capitán —a diferencia de otras veces las palabras no iban acompañadas de un gesto pícaro o de energía en la voz—, prometo concentrarme y ponerme con el trabajo cuanto antes.

Hitsugaya, desde su asiento, suspiró cerrando los ojos. Ni la vieja Matsumoto ni la actual dejaban de ser holgazanas, ¿qué más daba?

—No importa. —Parecía haber otra intención detrás de sus palabras, esconder un mensaje, un "no me importa que trabajes, sólo que estés bien".

Rangiku esbozó la primera sonrisa, afligida, pero sonrisa al fin. Conocía muy bien el lenguaje de su capitán y apreciaba el gesto de que no estuviera detrás de ella, atosigándola.

Sin embargo, con los días a ese extraño sentimiento se le sumaba uno que Hitsugaya definía como enojo, cuando no era otra cosa más que celos: ¿tan grande era el amor de su teniente por Gin? Conjeturaba que el daño debía ser proporcional; que de ser ese amor inmenso, Rangiku jamás se recuperaría.

Los papeles cayeron al suelo, un arrebato momentáneo e infantil que cabreó aun más al autor del desorden. Para empeorar el panorama, la mujer volvía a la oficina sin darle tiempo de acomodar y borrar las pruebas de su trivial arrebato.

—¿Qué pasó, capitán?

—Nada —respondió con el ceño fruncido, poniéndose de pie para juntar el pilón desparramado. Ella lo imitó, consiguiendo que el menor sintiera el perfume, la cercanía de ella y el calor que emanaba su maduro cuerpo.

—¿Qué tengo? —Rangiku lo miró con curiosidad. Se tocó la cara, limpiándose un bigote imaginario.

—Nada.

Ahora, la sonrisa de Rangiku fue una sincera. A veces sentía morir de ternura cuando su capitán tenía esos pequeños momentos de flaqueza. Sin intenciones de corresponder la mueca, Tôshirô se sintió contagiado; pero su sonrisa apenas podía considerarse una, era tímida, huidiza. Por fin podía ver esa expresión en ella, aunque de inmediato adoptara una postura desolada, no le importaba. Valía la pena tener a la antigua Matsumoto aunque fuera unos segundos.

—¿Capitán? —canturreó, poniéndose de pie con los papeles en la mano, vio la dura mirada de su superior y arqueó las cejas— ¿Por qué está enojado conmigo?

Sabía que no era por el trabajo, sabía que no era porque se había bebido todo el licor de un mes en una semana, sabía que no era porque había dejado la puerta sin llave al irse la noche anterior. Ni por llegar borracha, ni por llorar, ni por ser eso que se había convertido en esos últimos días.

Hitsugaya se sorprendió con la pregunta, quizás no la esperaba formulada de esa manera. Tal vez pensaba con ciega certeza de que Matsumoto se daría cuenta. Como siempre, pues a ella nunca se le escapaba nada.

Frunció más la frente, le hubiera gustado decirle con enfado "te extraño", a modo de reproche, pero sólo pudo tartamudear.

—Eres una idiota. —Rangiku dio un ligero respingo de sorpresa. Ahora era ella la que no se esperaba esa respuesta—. Eres fuerte, Matsumoto. —Dio la vuelta, porque de golpe decir todas esas cosas frente a ella se le hacía insoportablemente vergonzoso—. Y no tolero verte así…

Ahora, la sonrisa de Rangiku fue dulce, una pena que Tôshirô no pudiera verla.

—Gracias, capitán.

El mentado arqueó una ceja, ¿gracias? ¿Por qué, por decirle idiota? Simplemente por preocuparse por ella; pero no, Rangiku no sospechaba que en su pequeño capitán comenzaba a arremolinarse un sentimiento ambiguo, ambiguo porque era mezcla de rechazo y aceptación hacia la idea, de amor y odio hacia ella.

No la toleraba, pero menos toleraba tenerla lejos, inalcanzable. Justamente como había estado en ese último tiempo: cerca, pero a la vez lejos de él, y de todo. Aborrecía empezar a conocer de la mano de ella lo que los humanos llaman amor.

El amor de juventud es tonto, atolondrado, sentido, extremista. Lo peor de todo, y quizás lo que más le enojaba, era comprender lo fútil que resultaba permitirles a esos sentimientos crecer, porque Matsumoto no dejaba de verlo de esa manera tan maternal, tan cálida y tan casta.

Dio la vuelta, dispuesto a decirle que si ya se sentía mejor, era hora de comenzar a trabajar, pero se vio arrastrado por una envalentonada Rangiku.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—Vamos a pasear, capitán. Ha trabajado demasiado. —De hecho, el doble.

Hitsugaya no se resistió, se dejó arrastrar por ella, a fin de cuentas Rangiku siempre era como una ola: imparable. Y mientras le seguía los pasos hacia el interior del bosque, el joven capitán se consolaba diciendo que, tarde o temprano, le demostraría a la mujer que no era un niño.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Aunque la pregunta que le hubiera gustado hacer era: ¿A dónde demonios me llevas?

Ella no le respondió, señaló la cumbre de una loma y corrió con prisa. En cuanto Hitsugaya llegó pudo ver uno de los paisajes más hermosos que jamás había visto en la Soul Society. Claro, ¿cómo iba a conocer la existencia de lugares de ese estilo? Si se la pasaba trabajando.

—Solía venir aquí con Gin. —La sonrisa nueva venía acompañada de un tinte amargo; pero contario a las ocasiones anteriores, Hitsugaya no se sintió enojado ni celoso, un sentimiento distinto lo había colmado: se advertía halagado de compartir ese lugar que, sin dudas, era importante para ella. Se sentaron y guardaron silencio sin quitar la vista de la puesta del sol—. ¿En qué piensa, capitán?

El aludido suspiró, desganado.

—En que el tiempo en el seireitei pasa muy lento.

Ella rió, con ganas… había sonado como un niño pequeño que no puede esperar a crecer y ser grande, para poder hacer todas esas cosas que hacen los adultos. Lo que no imaginaba la teniente era hasta qué punto tenía razón, y cuan involucrada estaba ella.

Unos años, Tôshirô se decía que en unos años, de alguna forma, él ocuparía en el corazón de ella un lugar tan o más importante que el que había ocupado Gin.

* * *

 

**FIN**


End file.
